


辉夜

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 初次发布于2019年10月20日。
Relationships: 赵光义&寇准, 赵恒&寇准
Kudos: 1





	辉夜

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年10月20日。

年轻的大臣从雷州回来的时候，已然过了戴花吃酒的好年华。

他的车架从雷州一路北上，到了巩县的时候终于连最后的旅资都散尽了。仆役们只得把他的棺材从车上抬了下来，权葬在这座先帝藏身的城市。

在这之前，传言比他本人更快来到了京师。说是贤明刚直的人，天然预料到了自己离开的时间，早早嘱咐友人去洛中为他送来他珍藏多年的犀带。那犀带沿着他孤独的贬途一路南下。交到他手里的时候，他只是坦然地斋戒沐浴，几天后朝服束带，腰间的犀角散发出奇妙的微光。他向北面郑重其事地拜下了，最后退到竹榻上侧躺下，就渐渐没了呼吸。

犀带牵连的是本朝更悠久的回忆。至今京中还有一些老人依稀记得，不再年轻的皇帝与年轻的大臣腰间系着同样的犀带，携手远远瞩目着青涩而略显侷促的皇太子接受人们的祝福。后来皇太子成了新的皇帝，新的皇帝又变成了封禅泰山的英主。大臣却从救大厦于将倾的中流砥柱一样的忠烈，一下子作为罪臣被放逐到了极南之地的海边。

他在海边度过了他人生最后的岁月，当地的流言都说他看来心态平和而宁静，微笑着接待每一个访客。只有随同的夫人确信事实并非如此。夜阑大臣常默默地在南方的竹榻上静坐到天亮，夫妻间一夜无话。从京城里带来的几件缥绸汗衫最后都因这样无言的夜晚留下清洗不去的斑驳的泪痕，深通诗书的夫人便知道他白昼间偶尔沉吟的诗句并非虚话：“壮志销如雪，幽怀冷似冰。”

大臣不久就陷入重病，似乎是早已被他期待的通宵不寐的藤蔓结出的色泽诱人而苦涩的果实。雷州又闷热，事情就变得无法收场。到底夫人也不知道他在期许些什么。事到如今，官家此时已在病中许久，听说神志不清之际尚会以为他仍在朝中，呓语间还会询问为何多日不见他的新相放逐的宰相。京中来看望他的朋友提及这点，总是饮泣，还不忘从袖间窥探他的神情。大臣只是一贯沉默着。

也许是先帝给予过太厚的恩情。那日他突然向友人提出带来犀带的请求，在惊讶于他难得燃起地任性的热情之余，夫人这才回忆起来，在更久之前，另一条犀带的主人因一些琐碎的赌气将年轻的大臣放逐到青州，消了气之后日复一日在宫廷中向下人有意无意地询问大臣在青州过得是否快乐。

“他应当不苦闷哩。”

“他应当不苦闷……”

先帝闷声闷气地重复。久了之后任谁都知道官家是思念大臣了。

“他应当不苦闷哩。一天到晚都纵酒的，不知是不是也在思念陛下。”

得了台阶下的官家，终于悻悻地召回大臣。那时官家正苦于足疾，不顾体面地给大臣看了自己的足创，终于像小孩子一样嗔怪道：“卿来何缓耶？”

外面都是这样传诵这美谈的。君臣二人喝了一夜的酒。外面也是这样说的。夫人最初也是这样听信。然而就在那夜，重回京城府邸的夫人独自候丈夫夜归，难得起了兴致为泥醉的大臣擦拭身体的时候，那些不应当出现在心高气傲的大臣身上的耻辱的印迹让夫人在短暂的耳鸣间顿悟。长久以来她为世人轻飘而肤浅的留言所障目，在日久承平间忘记了她祖辈父辈们见怪不怪的令她迷惑的童年时代吉光片羽的回忆。那是在沙陀人和汉人混杂的时代并不是那么独特的印痕，是男人与男人间缔结更牢固的关系时的方式。本朝不过传递二代，那些战火硝烟间的故事已然这样遥远，然而真实地发生在她的身边，就在她的枕畔。

年轻的大臣在一夜间失去了能够卿卿相唤的配偶，但更确实地得到了一个他打点家务的妻子。夫人一直以来以此自视，由此更加为夫妻一场间祈求往生的极乐。

当听到大臣的请求，众多先帝的记忆一齐涌上夫人心头，仓皇间她捕捉到大臣眼角很快闪过的一丝活着的气息，很快，但是夫人确实看到了。

年轻的大臣的棺椁北上的时候，经过荆楚。当地的人感念大臣的忠贞与功业，用荆人插竹祭祀的传统向大臣传达朴实的哀思。据说那些落地的枯薧的竹竿，在几个月后都化作了青翠的竹子。当时大臣已埋进了巩县深深的土地中。事实上，在大臣离世一年之前，昏迷中的英明的官家已经变成了先帝，而官家变成了一个更年轻的男童。

有好事者传言男童是赤脚大仙转世，生来便不爱穿用袜子与鞋子，凈光着脚在先帝的宫廷中跑。然而现在这一切吉兆对大臣而言已不再重要。又有传言说大臣死前念念不忘效忠的是冤屈他的先帝，夫人也便听之任之。

数年之后年幼的官家终于亲政，年轻的大臣得以洗清连绵数朝的冤屈归葬乡里。当人们再次打开大臣的棺椁，一棺水银封存的大臣面目如生，甚至因久病枯竭的脸颊还显现出了些许在北境力挽狂澜时刻的红润。他作为死体的小腹微微隆起，这一点细微而漫长的变化除了夫人再无人察觉，正如那夜于闺房中所见的令她蒙羞又蒙宠的痕迹。夫人不知怎么想到了远在荆楚的送葬的竹林，竹林又生竹笋，竹笋又化竹林。还有传言到京师的故事，说在夜深人静时，能看到那竹林的竹子中可见明灭的微光，若隐若现，遮之蔽之又看不分明。

所有这一切最终都随着显赫的送葬的队伍归葬大臣的故里。而传言永远作为笔记与谈资流传。

我之所以能记录下这一切，也不过是一次宴会上偶然的际遇，遇见了夫人闺中挚友的丈夫王公，才得以窥探一二。王公据传是王莽的后嗣，在唐时已有任高官的先祖。酒过三巡，得以有七分虚构，三分若真的场合。我良有所感，一气呵成，暂为蛇足的记录。

（终）

**Author's Note:**

> 主要参考资料：  
> 《宋史》  
> 《塵史》：灵感来源  
> 《宋人轶事汇编》  
> 伊佩霞《内闱》：关于宋代女性的社会、家庭角色与生命轨迹  
> 邓小南《祖宗之法》：关于文中涉及的“五代”与天水一朝的关系以及沙陀族群
> 
> 我晚上看无足轻重的笔记的时候激情摸鱼，导致我现在作业又没搞完。图书馆闭馆之后坐在名为“王莽”的自行车后座上又激情码字半小时，所以在文末把王莽牵扯了进来。那个唐人墓志是真实存在的。


End file.
